California Gurls
( ) (All Stars) |artist = ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2010 |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 3 |sol = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = Brandy Punch-Anzac/Soft Purple |pc = |gc = Spring Green Aquamarine (Remake) |lc = |pictos = 122 |kcal=27 13.3 (Remake) |dura=3:59 |nowc = CaliforniaGurls |audio = }}"California Gurls" by featuring is featured on , , , . It also appears on via All Stars Mode. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with dark pink hair in a ponytail resting on her left shoulder. She wears a 50s styled red one-piece swimsuit with orange straps, and a pink strawberry on the left hip, an orange cincher around the waist, a pink headband, and a pair of orange pumps. Remake In the remake, the coach retains her features. However, she has a much more realistic appearance, and her pumps are now pink. Her skin is now tinted a slight pink. Californiagurls coach 1@2x.png|Original 7d7804878d848506d3761b56ec287635.png| (from Birthday s Mashup) Californiagurls coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background seems to be a collection of 50's-style advertisements related to Californian culture; some of them are posters of the dancer. One of the posters is blank and has the reflection of the dancer. During Snoop Dogg's part, a green raccoon on a poster starts dancing. He has a brown belly, wears white gloves, a neon green necklace, and a yellow and brown cap. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your right hand on your left shoulder. Californiagurls gm 1.png|All Gold Moves californiagurls_gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Shout-Out Lines There are 3 Shout-Out Lines in this routine: Shout-Out Lines 1 and 3: “Oh oh oh” Shout-Out Line 2: “California gurls” Appearances in Mashups California Gurls appears in the following Mashups: * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Ain't No Other Man * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Blurred Lines * Call Me Maybe * Dynamite * Just Dance * Love You Like A Love Song * Maps (Best of JD 3) * Moves Like Jagger * Pound The Alarm * So What * Summer (Girl Power) * Where Have You Been Captions California Gurls appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Crazy Pin-Up * Dog Walk * Lady's Disdain * Pin-Up Kick * Pin-Up Push * Pin-Up Walk * Running Pin-Up * Windscreen Wiper Dance Quests California Gurls appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Unicorn Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Summer Vibes! *The 2010s Were Banging *Summer Vibes! *Easy Peasy Party *All Song A-E *Summer *Easy Peasy Party *Unlimited A-E *Solo * Trivia *''California Gurls'' is the third song by Katy Perry in the main series. **This is also the first song by Snoop Dogg in the main series. *"Sex", "we freak", "freak", "buns", "ass", and " " are censored. **In the remake, the censored words sung by Katy Perry are not replaced with the three dots (...). The censored words sung by Snoop Dogg are, however, replaced in this manner. *The background of Take Me Out can be seen in the routine. *''California Gurls'' and Dynamite are both available for play in the demo version of . *The raccoon in the background also reappears in Pop Star from as a coach and with a different color scheme. The raccoon is also female this time. *The coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. *In , s avatar will be selected by default if the player is playing as Happy on the Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation 4 (PS Move version). *In , when the dancer does this move, her shoes will glitch to their original color when they are near the orange straps on the coach s costume. This was fixed in . *The raccoon that appears in the background has an avatar on that can be unlocked when all achievements and rewards have been claimed on UPlay (only on eighth generation consoles). *The coach reappears in Sugar from and High Hopes from . *The line "Sippin' gin and juice" is referenced in the ESRB summary for . * As of October 17, 2019, the album coach got updated. * California Gurls is the third routine to be featured on s All Stars Mode where the coach appears on a planet that takes the pattern from the routine's background. Gallery Game Files Cali Gurls.png|''California Gurls'' californiagurls JDNOW.jpg|''California Gurls'' (Remake) CaliforniaGurls Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016/''2017/''2018) CaliforniaGurls_Cover_Updated_AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2019/''2020) Californiagurls cover albumbkg.png| album background Californiagurls banner bkg.png| menu banner Californiagurls map bkg.png| map background Californiagurls cover@2x.jpg| cover Californiagurls cover 1024.png| cover Californiagurls jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on 45.png|Avatar on and later games Sugar 1027.png|Avatar on 20045.png|Golden avatar 30045.png|Diamond avatar calibear.png|The raccoon’s avatar on and Californiapictos.png|Pictograms Californiagurls jd3 background.png| background In-Game Screenshots Californiagurls jd3 menu wii.png|''California Gurls on the menu (Wii) Californiagurls jd3 menu xbox.png|''California Gurls'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Californiagurls jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Californiagurls jd3 coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Californiagurls jdwii2 menu.png|''California Gurls'' on the menu Californiagurls jdwii2 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen californiagurls menu.png|''California Gurls'' on the menu californiagurls load.png| loading screen californiagurls coachmenu.png| coach selection screen JUST DANCE 2020 - MODE ALL STARS - TRAILER 0-20 screenshot.png|''California Gurls'' s planet on All Stars Mode Behind The Scenes Multiple bts jd1234 (2).png|Behind The Scenes Beta Elements Californiagurlsbetapic.png|Beta pictogram (the arrow has its head on both sides) Others Popstarrac.png|The raccoon from Pop Star in a different color palette Caligurls jdn shoe glitch.png|The glitch with the coach's shoes on californiagurls hand glitch.PNG|Hand glitch Starships-californiagurls2020esrb.jpg|''California Gurls'' along with Starships in the ESRB summary of Just Dance 2020 Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - California Gurls ft. Snoop Dogg Katy Perry Ft. Snoop Dogg - California Gurls (JD3) Teasers California Gurls - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Dynamite - Just Dance 3 (Demo) California Gurls - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) California Gurls - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) California Girls - Just Dance Wii 2 California Gurls - Just Dance Now California Gurls - Just Dance 2016 California Gurls - Just Dance 2017 California Gurls - Just Dance 2018 California Gurls - Just Dance 2019 'All Stars Mode' Just Dance 2020 (All Stars Mode) California Girls 5*’s Gameplay Extractions California Gurls - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) 2dc10685|Just Dance Wii 2 Extraction References Site Navigation de:California Gurls es:California Gurls Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Songs by Snoop Dogg Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs from Demo Versions Category:Downgrade Category:All Stars